


Cry of the Silence

by Whistle_Mist



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Injustice: Gods Among Us, Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Damian Wayne, Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha Kate Kane, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Discussion of Abortion, Heavy Angst, M/M, Omega Bruce Wayne, Omega Dick Grayson, Omega Tim Drake, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2020-12-31 05:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21084749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistle_Mist/pseuds/Whistle_Mist
Summary: After returning from the Injustice Universe, Bruce deals with the trauma of being held captive by Kal-El. Now his family discovered that he came back with something else that he's desperate to keep secret.





	1. Chapter 1

Jason honestly did not want to be there. However, both Dick and the demon child asking him to go over had made him curious. What had been so worrisome that they wanted him to talk to Bruce?

Sure, Dick had said he had been acting strange, but it was Bruce, how much stranger could it be? Going into the cave he could hear Dick yelling. Oh shit, what happened now? Going down the steps he could see Dick snaping at Brue who honestly looked a bit banged up.

He must have run into Bane.

Dick was standing there with Damian as he waved his hands around. “You can’t go out like that! You should just stay in and rest!”

“I agree, you are not thinking clearly!” Damian added. “You didn’t even check to see if you had a toxin in you!”

Scarecrow? Ivy? No, Bruce would look at focused I that was the case. Instead, he was pulling on his gullets, next to him Tim was rushing to get his suit on. Even if they were going out together, he had no clue why Tim looked so pale and nervous.

“What’s up, assholes, I’m here!” Jason announced himself. “What?”

“Jason.” Bruce frowned. “What are you doing here?”

“I was asked to come?” Jason frowned confused. 

“Jason!” Dick looked relieved. “Come on, we need your help! Make Bruce stay home!”

“What?” Jason frowned and then noticed the look at both their faces. He backed up fast shaking his head. “Oh, hell no! I’m not going to Alpha myself up against Bruce!”

“What?” Bruce growled glaring at Dick. “You called him here to use his crest against me?!”

“I’m desperate! You can leave looking like the dead! You can’t even focus!” Dick defended back away. “Besides, Damian’s not Alpha enough yet!”

“Watch your tongue, Grayson!”

“I’ll speak to you later!” Bruce moved to take the time to push Dick out of the way who tried to stop him by grabbing onto his cape. “If you don’t let go, I’m going to break your arm.”

“Dick… We’ll be back later…” Tim moved to pull Bruce’s cape free. “Just stop, alright?”

“Tim, this isn’t really about you, this is about Bruce!”

“Just fucking drop it!” Tim shoved him before tuning to hurry after Bruce jumping into the batmobile before it could take off.

The three remaining in the cave stood there. Mostly in shock. It was not like Tim to cuss let along with physical attack anyone of them. Jason had no idea why this was happening, but he turned to see Dick’s mouth hanging open and Damian almost looked impressed. He bet the little weasel would deny it though.

“Alright, what’s going on?” Jason asked. “And for the record don’t ever think I’m going to come in and use my Crest against Bruce. Ever.”

“Shit.” Dick shook his head. “I know, but I’m desperate. He keeps leaving and coming back all banged up. He won’t let us check him or even just see if his ribs are alright or anything!”

“He not sleeping. At all,” Damian added. “And he’s only been taking Drake with him on patrol,”

“Alright, when did this start happening and who was he fighting?” Jason asked going over to the bat computer. “Let’s look it up, then we can piece together what the hell is going on.”

“That’s the thing, he’s been a bit jumpy from coming back from that other Earth even though he swears he’s fine,” Dick walked over to the bat computer. He pulled up three whole days, but something was wrong with them. “They went on patrol, checked in saying they were going undercover for three days and then neither of them logged in,”

“Three days of undercover work and nothings been written down?!” Even Jason knew that was beyond strange behavior. Hell, those two would fill in their reports if they did not finish them. “What did they say when they came back?”

“Nothing, Bruce came back looking like hell ad Tim just didn’t stay anything for like almost two days. Bruce was in his room, wouldn’t come out and only let Tim in,” Dick rubbed the back of his neck. “I thought maybe they were sharing a nest since we all synced up,”

“Was the heat normal then? You guys just like sleep and eat during, right?”

“They wouldn’t let me in,” Dick looked a little hurt. “I was a little upset, but the odd thing was they we are working together to keep me out of the room.”

“He cried for three days, binged ate everything and watched all seven seasons of Wooden Cave.” Damian snitched. “It was very annoying,”

“I wasn’t crying that much, it was the heat it makes me emotional,” Dick huffed crossing his arms. “Anyways, he is not eating well, being very random, even Tim is off! He’s either binge eating and then I’m worried, I heard hi throwing up so I don’t know if he’s sick or forcing himself to throw up his food and then I have no clue when the last time Bruce ate! And look at this!”

Pulling up the last week from the missing three days had a startling log. Normal detail pages were not short, with no details, just one or two lines of the patrol. Both were not putting anything down.

“What the hell?” Frowning Jason moved Dick over typing as he pulled up the locations only to see it made no sense. “Shit, this all over the place!”

“We need to get them home and try to get them checked out,” Dick looked at Jason. “I know you won’t use your crest on Bruce, he’d probably beat the shit out of you, but can you try with Tim? They’ve been inseparable, so if you can get Tim in here so we can see if there’s a toxin we can get him to convince Bruce,”

“What hell is with you and wanting me to use my crest?!” Jason gave him a stunned look. “I used that on you, and you were pissed!”

“It just took me by surprise!”

“And why do you think it is going to work on them, huh? Bruce trained all of us to be able to push passed old instincts,”

“It worked on me,”

“You ran away before your training ended!”

As the two squabbled Damian frowned when he noticed that Titus was getting into the trash. Which was odd since he trained his dog not to go through trash. Walking over he pulled the Great Dane away when he noticed something in the trash.

Grabbing a paper towel, he pulled it up looking it over with a frown. “Grayson! Todd!”

“What?!” They both turned glaring.

“This is a pregnancy test,”

“Dick?!”

“No!” Shaking his head patted his arm. “Nope, I got an implant birth control, nothing’s going to pop up here,”

“Oh shit,” Jason walked over looking at it. “Mystery solved I guess,”

“Wait, why wouldn’t they just tell us?”

Jason shook his head before pausing. Dick said that Bruce had come down to the cave looking beat up. Beat up. Wait. Walking over to the medical bay room Jason stood there turning around slowly.

Both the others were looking at him oddly until Jason stopped. Going to one of the metal doors. He opened it. Bruce always logged everything, always did even down every single Band-Aid.

Shuffling through one of the certain ones he counted only nineteen instead of twenty. “Fuck.”

“Jay?” Dick asked the other walked back to the trash can. He stopped before grabbing some gloves and pulling them on before shifting through them. “Jason, what’s wrong?”

“I know why he didn’t tell you,” Jason pulled out a used kit. “It wasn’t consensual,”

Dick could only stare at the rape kit with horror.


	2. Chapter 2

As horrible as Bruce felt about his situation, he felt worse than Tim had gotten dragged into it. He did not want any of his family to know. The only reason that Tim knew was that they had supposed to have their hearts.

They were going to make a nest, rest for those three days, eat, watch movies, read, just wasting time until it left. When Tim’s heat hit before his Bruce did not think too much about it. He just assumed it was the trauma from being in the Injustice Universe. He tried to pretend that *that* did not happen.

When his heat was late or more than a day he started to panic. Tim had been very cuddling, liked to curl up to Bruce when he left. He had been panicked when he realized what might have happened.

Slowly he had removed Tim leaving him in the room to sneak down to the Cave. Since Dick had been stuck on the other side for a town, his other Omega son was nesting on his own.

What Bruce did not notice when he took the test was that Tim had woken up, noticed his Dad was gone before seeking him out. By the time Tim had wandered into the cave the result had been up leaving Bruce in such a state of shock that he did not notice Tim or a solid minute.

During that time Tim had time to read the results.

It made him sick that Tim knew. Made him sicker that Tim refused to leave his side now. He was pretty much attached to the hip. They were at Dr. Thompkins She was making sure he was alright, as well as the baby.

He asked her to keep it silent, which she agreed too.

He slipped his shirt back on after she took an ultrasound. It was too early to tell if it was a boy of a girl. Not that it matters, Bruce had no idea what h was going to do. He would hear the small sounds of typing.

Looking over he could see Tim typing away.

Looking back at the screen he could see a tiny dot.

His stomach churned seeing it.

Turning away Bruce grabbed the rest of his things. Calling to Tim who jumped up quickly, god his poor son. He wished the teen had not found out. It would have been better if it were just him dealing with this.

—

Getting back to his apartment/safe house Jason shook his head. He couldn’t believe it. What’s worse they knew it was Bruce. Had it been Tim that had been assaulted Bruce would have beat the hell out of whoever it was, told them, well at least Dick, but all signs pointed to Bruce.

Taking off his jacket, Jason shook his head. Apart of him wanted to ask Bruce about the kit they found, the other part of him hoped that Bruce would be comfortable enough to talk to them.

Well, probably not at the moment since Dick thought it was a good idea who fucking call him to use his crest on Bruce! Jason had used his crest on Omegas before, he would admit that, but it was only for extreme situations.

One was an Omega who was so panicked they almost ran into the street when hit with fear toxic, another had been a Beta who was so upset they were fighting him when Jason was tried to save them from fall off a burning building.

Either case he had seen his biological use his Alpha Crest on his stepmom so much it pained him. When he was younger, he swore never to use it unless it saved a life. When he was young and new to being Robin, he had gotten angry, so much so he forgot his promise and tied to use it on Bruce.

He remembers Bruce just waiting for him to get over being angry and right after he had felt guilty about it. It was after that they worked on pushing passed old instincts. It worked, of course, the training was a bit hard, worth it though.

“Dad!” The sound of feet running on the wooden floor and a giggling voice. “Daddy! Dad’s home”

Sitting back on his heels Jason held out his arms as Lian came running towards him, a big smile on her freckled face, her long red hair was pulled back in two braids and she jumped into his arms hugging him tightly.

“Hey, baby girl,” Jason stood up. “Did you miss me?”

“Yes!” Lian laughed, the five-year-old held up hands. “Look! Daddy helped me paint my nails!”

“They looked amazing,” Jason smiled. “Where’s your Daddy, hm?”

“I’m in here!” Roy popped of the room. “I was just fixing her bed,”

“I’m not even tired,” Lian aid. “I don’t want to go to school tomorrow!”

“Oh, you’re going,” Roy smiled. “You promised if you got two extra stories you were going to be good and go,”

“Aww,” Lian dramatically went limp. “But I wanna stay up late,”

Chuckling Jason moved to kiss Roy, “How was your day?”

“It was good,” Roy smiled. “Alright, Lian, bedtime,”

“But Dad just got home!”

Jason looked at her. He really could not picture anything happening to her. By blood Lian was not his, everyone knew that. But he would die for her. She was his blood or not. If anyone ever dared to harm her in any way there would be more then hell to pay.

He thought about his stepmom, who he still called Mom, even after finding out the dark truth about his bio mother, and then of Bruce. He felt sick to think that anything like that might happen to her.

“I’ll put her to bed,” Jason smiled. “Besides, I missed her too,”

“Alright, fifteen minutes, but then bedtime,” Roy rubbed Jason’s back before kissing Lian on the head. “I’ll bring you some warm milk,”

“Yay!” Lian cheered. “Guess what I did today?”

“What did you do today?” Jason asked as they walked to her room as she chattered all the way. He just held her listening to all her little adventures from her kindergarten class from painting to helping someone with their noddle art. She talked until she dozed off in his arms. He held her rocking her a little as he rubbed his ace. He heard footsteps and looked over at Roy. “She fell asleep,”

Laughing softly Roy whispered. “She told me earlier she could stay up forever,”

Smiling Jason moved back so his mate could be pulled down the blankets on the pink bed. They worked together to make sure that she was tucked in. They both made sure all the windows where locked and of course the extreme security around them working.

When they moved out of the room Jason pulled Roy back before he could go do anything and held him close.

“Jaybird?” Roy asked curiously. “Are you okay?”

“No. Mind if we talk?”

“Yeah, come on,” Roy smiled pulling back so they could go to their room.

Comfort bloomed in his heart. Jason had no idea how he got so lucky, but when he asked Roy that the Redheaded Omega would just ask the same thing.

—

Dick was waiting for Bruce and Tim to get back. Both he and Damian had gotten back from patrol a couple of hours before. He wondered if Bruce as that mad at him that maybe they two had stayed at a hotel or maybe even one of the safe houses.

Tapping his foot nervously Dick looked over at Damian who was at the bat computer. The youngest had not said a word since they found out. He was processing. Maybe. Dick suddenly kicked himself and went over.

All this time he had not even asked how Damian felt.

“Hey, Dami,”

“Grayson,” Damian responded as he typed in his report. “What do you want?”

“I wanted to talk to you about last night. Before patrol,”

“Ah, yes,” Damian nodded. “The possibly you mean of another child.”

“Uh, well, we don’t know that.”

“However, it can be a possibility,” Damian went on typing. “Either case, I’m going to get this done before heading up to bed. I want a few hours before school began.”

“Uh, Damian, don’t you have any questions? I know it’s a lot to take in and hard to understand what happened-”

“Not really,” Damian hit enter before standing up to head upstairs he stopped and glared back at Grayson. “Unless you forgot how I came to be in this world, it’s not that hard to understand exactly what happened,”

Dick froze up feeling sick.

They never talked about how Damian came to be. They all knew about it, but none of them ever talked or even hinted at it. His mind tried to think of what to save, however, all he could do was watch as Damian walked upstairs like it was not anything out of ordinary.

That left sickening feeling in his heart for both Bruce and Damian.


	3. Chapter 3

Sharp ripping pain. Bruce grunted as he was roughly pushed into. He tried to hold in the cry muffling it into a gasping groan of pain. Hands held him down. There were going to be bruising. The strength hurt more than he thought.

Bruce tried to focus the pain somewhere else, to think of anything else as he felt the man moving inside him. A part of him hoped that they stopped. Due to the world jump, he had not been able to get check if his scent blockers had been working.

It didn’t seem like they knew about a secondary. A part of Bruce hoped that their differences in DNA wouldn’t match up enough. That hope was dashed when his heat did not come, and Tim and Dick’s did.

Searing pain made him cry out as he was brutally thrust into. He knew there was blood. He could smell it. The shock must have helped him block out whatever the dictator was saying because next thing Bruce knew he was waking up.

The soreness was there. A slight movement just brought pain. Cum was leaking out of him, on his thighs. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to prob around his mind to assent the damage. When he woke up again, I was with Kal there again yelling at him for something his counterpart did.

The torment continued until his rescue.

\--

Jerking awake with a gasp Bruce was panting hard and gasping as he tried to catch his breath. Cold sweat covered him; hearting pounded so hard he could hear it in his ears. Gasping he rubbed his face trying to calm down.

Getting up he went to the pushing the window open for cool air.

It only took a few seconds before he could feel Tim headed over. He felt terrible Tim was in this with him. The past had been hard on Tim and the young Omega had confided in him a secret that happened to him years ago.

When Tim leaned in to hug him, Bruce put his arm around his son. They stayed by the window for a while. Finally, Bruce pulled away to head to the bathroom calling back that he was going to take a shower.

\--

During breakfast Bruce was ignoring the others. Tim seemed to be doing the same thing even though two of three where looking at him. Even though they all knew they were dancing around it.

Damian did not seem to care about it or even show that it bothered him. That unnerved Dick more then he cared to admit. Jason was there but was not saying anything either. The only sign was that he kept trying to move close to Bruce.

Finally, Damian got up. “I’m leaving for school.”

“Wait,” Dick got up. “Uh, do you want to stay home today?”

“Not with you idiots acting like this.” Damian turned to head towards the door. “I’ll see you after school, Father,”

“Have a good day,” Bruce said picking up his coffee, once again ignoring them. “Any reason why the two of you are still here?”

“We’ve eaten with you before,”

“Not without me twisting your arm,”

Alright, that part was true. The two of them did not come unless pressured. Dick could admit that but now. Now Bruce needed him, and he would not let them help damn it! Before he could open his mouth, Bruce got up starting to leave with Tim jumping up to follow.

“Bruce!” Dick called after him. “We know about the kit!”

“Seriously?” Jason gave him a look. “Shut up.”

“Bruce!” Dick stood up as the two pretending he was not there. “Damn it!”

“Dick, look, I know you want to help, but chill the fuck out.” Jason glared at him. “Just leave them alone. Bruce will tell about it when he’s ready.”

“I just want to make sure he’s okay…”

“Oh, the hell, he’s isn’t okay. No one would be,” Jason looked over. “Just give him space.”

\--

“You are such a hypocrite, Jay, you know, that right?”

“I know, Red, now, can you see where Bruce is going now?” Jason was undercover blending into the crowd. He had a couple of extra quick changes if he needed them as he followed the man around. Tim had gone to school, thank all above that Bruce mad the teen go back otherwise they would catch him. “anything?”

“Hold on,” Roy’s voice came over the com. “Uh, it looks like he’s just walking around. You know, you could go up to him. Maybe grave some lunch.”

“He won’t talk to me; I need to see how he’s coping.”

“Maybe your Bat’s can stop stalking each other and just talk? Might help.”

“Bruce isn’t exactly the talkative type,”

“Uh… Jason…”

“What?”

“I think he just went into a wall,”

“Safehouse or escape tunnel,” Jason moved as fast as he could towards where Bruce was last only to see a note there. “He knows.”

“Damn. He’s good.”

“He’s Batman. Corse, he’s good,”

\--

Bruce was walking down the street after ditching Jason and was trying to calm his heart down. He was still stressed out. He was thinking of going back to see Dr. Thompkins when he heard a noise. Looking over he tensed for a second.

“Clark? What are you doing here?”

“I came to-” Clark paused. He looked down and frowned. “Are you pregnant?”

Wining Bruce turned away. “Unfortunately. I told you I don’t like it when you do that, Clark. Why are you here?”

“To see you,”

“I don’t want company right now,” Bruce shook his head. “I’m just not in the mood for anything,”

“How long?”

“What?”

“How long since you’ve been pregnant?”

“Since we came back,” Bruce growled. “I don’t want to talk about it,”

“So, your pregnant with my child.”

“No, Clark not yours his-” Bruce stopped before looking up at the other for a long moment. The eyes had a twisted look in them. “You. How did you get here?!”

Without answer, Kal struck out a hand grabbing Bruce around the neck. For a second, he thought about using his laser vision to kill off the other, however, the rapid heartbeat following by the knowledge that the other was carrying his child- how was that possible?!

“How did you get pregnant?!”

“Ugh,” Bruce struggled until he was given a small chance to breathe. “Secondly… O-Omega…”

Not sure what it was Kal held up a device pressing the button. A portal sprang open. Bruce struggled against him cursing his luck before they were suddenly passing through it. Panic stirred up as Bruce tried to get himself to calm down but the hand around his neck, the onslaught of memories from being here last overwhelmed him.

Either he passed out or Kal was going to kill him, either case the world when dark.


End file.
